Un accidente inesperado
by Etsu-chan
Summary: Mayura tiene un accidente por el cual pierde la memoria y olvida a Loki junto con todos los dioses. Ahora Loki deberá intentar devolversela para que todo sea como antes... o tal vez no. LokixMayura TERMINADO. PD: Ortografía y estructura mejorada, trama mantenida.
1. Un cambio repentino

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia esta hecha por mi para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado**

_Capítulo 1:_

_Un cambio repentino_

Como siempre en la agencia, todo era normal, Loki leía un libro, Yamino cocinaba mientras Fenrir estaba al lado suyo, babeando por el olor muy rico de lo que estaba cocinando su hermano, y Ecchan estaba en la cabeza de su amo Loki. En fin, todo era muy tranquilo en la agencia, solo se esperaba a cierta chica de cabello rosado y ojos de color rojo para que llevara la diversión a ese aburrido lugar y para eso faltaba muy poco.

La chica había salido hace poco de la escuela y se dirigía muy contenta hacia la gran mansión, porque ese día se cumplía la promesa que le hizo Loki de ir a un día de campo, ya que después de que casi se fueran, Mayura estaba muy triste, porque siempre tenía ese presentimiento de que todo era un sueño y para devolverle aquella sonrisa se había organizado aquello.

Aún recordaba cómo se dio todo aquello.

Mayura había llegado como de costumbre a la agencia pero con un poco de temor. Empezó primero a abrir la puerta despacio y a entrar como si temiera que con su peso se abriera el piso y cayera en un lugar oscuro y desolado. Las escaleras las subió lentamente y antes de girar la perilla dudó, sentía como el sudor la bañaba completamente por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese preciso momento, pero decidió juntar valentía y entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Loki-kun! – grito la chica felizmente llamando la atención del pequeño detective que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre haciendo que el corazón de la chica se sintiera aliviado.

– Hola Mayura – saludo como era su costumbre mientras ella tomaba asiento.

– Buenos días señorita Mayura – dijo Yamino quien se acercaba con una bandeja donde llevaba el té y las galletas, pero en eso pudo notar que la chica estaba distraída - ¿le sucede algo? –.

– No es nada Yamino-kun, es solo… – dudo un poco en decirlo ya que temía que si lo dijera se diera cuenta que era un sueño y despertara – es que todo esto de que ustedes se hallan quedado me parece un sueño del que en cualquier minuto vaya a despertar – en eso sonríe de nuevo – pero no me hagas caso, no tienes que poner esa cara de preocupado solo por algo tan pequeño –.

– Oye, no me has saludado – ladró un pequeño perrito negro que de inmediato fue levantado por la chica, quien solo lograba entender ladridos de su parte.

- ¡Hola Fenrir! – saludaba feliz dándole un pequeño trozo de su galleta y él le respondía con un movimiento de su cola.

Bueno, se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero mientras transcurrían los días, Loki se podía percatar que a veces la chica misterio se le quedaba viendo con un deje de tristeza, lo que lo hacía sentir mal, ya que en el fondo sabía que la chica aún dudaba de que se quedara.

– Mayura – la llamó un día en que quedaron solos en la oficina atrayendo la atención de la chica que fue de inmediato a su escritorio.

– ¿Qué pasa Loki-kun? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos y apoyándose en el escritorio.

– Aún crees que me voy a ir ¿No es así? – dice viéndola directamente a los ojos, los cuales se veía que se agrandaban por la impresión que le hizo esa pregunta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó algo asombrada, ya que aún no se daba cuenta de cómo Loki se había enterado de eso. Eso le demostraba que de verdad era un buen detective.

– Porque siempre que me quedas mirando hay algo de tristeza – dijo simplemente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco por haberse dado cuenta de que era demasiado obvia en su forma de actuar – pero te prometo que jamás me iré –.

Mayura sentía que otra vez volvía su corazón a sentirse tan feliz como antes, Loki le estaba prometiendo que no se iría de su lado lo que le aseguraba por fin de que los demás días siempre lo iba a hallar en ese lugar.

– Claro que si tú me prometes quedarte también – dijo el chico algo confuso, no sabía por qué lo decía, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir que alejaría a su amiga por mucho tiempo y no le agradaba la idea.

Justo cuando Mayura iba a responder entra Yamino con el té y menciona su idea de ir a un día de campo, porque él también se había percatado de la tristeza de la joven.

– Esto es genial – grito emocionada – podría ser cerca de una casa encantada donde hay muchos fantasmas o que tal… - decía la chica imaginándose todos los lugares posibles donde podría haber algún misterio. En el fondo seguía siendo la loca de los misterios – vamos Loki-kun, di que sí –.

– Está bien – dijo resignado, ya que aún no entendía como Mayura era capaz de convencerlo para todas esas cosas. En eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la misma causa de ellos quien le mostraba el dedo meñique - ¿Qué haces Mayura? –.

– Entonces las dos son una promesa – dijo refiriéndose a lo de no separarse y al día de campo. Loki no tuvo otra cosa más que hacer que hacer ese tipo de promesas que hacen todos los humanos dando su dedo meñique – ahora si mientes no te perdonaré Loki-kun –.

Tras recordar todo aquello, iba más alegre que de costumbre. Ahora solo le faltaba cruzar una calle para ir en busca de la agencia. Así que no tenía tiempo que perder y emprendió rápidamente la marcha, pero iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio que era luz roja y un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Narugami estaba en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo cuando ve a Daidouji empezar a cruzar la calle cuando venía un auto a lo lejos demasiado rápido. Narugami salió corriendo gritándole pero ella no lo escuchaba y justo sucedió lo peor.

Mayura se encontraba en el piso sangrando y casi inconsciente, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Un motor, una bocina, sintiendo como algo la golpeaba y chocaba contra el suelo frío finalmente, su cuerpo le dolía, a lo lejos una voz gritando su nombre y la gente se empieza a reunir a su alrededor. Lo último que se le vino a la mente fue el recuerdo de Loki que sentía como cada vez se alejaba más, hasta que ya no pudo más y se desmayó en los brazos de Narugami que había ido en su ayuda.

Mientras tanto en la agencia, todos estaban listos para el día de campo y solo esperaban a que Mayura llegara para marcharse. En eso Fenrir levanta sus orejas y empieza a escuchar atentamente.

– Daddy, algo le sucede a Thor y la chica misterio – dijo preocupado mientras prestaba más atención y Loki se ponía de pie atento – escucho como el grita su nombre pero no la siento a ella –.

En eso Loki sintió una punzada en su corazón, sin duda era el mismo presentimiento que tuvo esa vez, pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Salió corriendo sin decirles nada a sus hijos así que decidieron seguirlo. En cuanto llegaron al lugar de los hechos, solo vieron como Narugami hablaba con alguien de una ambulancia antes de que esta se fuera con la sirena encendida.

– Narukami, ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Loki mientras se acercaba a su lado aún con ese presentimiento en su corazón, el cual había aumentado al no ver a Mayura por ningún lado.

– Mayura tuvo un accidente – respondió triste viéndolo a los ojos, mientras notaba como las palabras habían impactado un poco a Loki – estaba cruzando la calle y no se fijó que venía un auto, ustedes se imaginarán que pasó después – dijo terminando de hablar mirando a Yamino que estaba preocupado y Fenrir que tenía tristeza.

– Es una tonta – dijo Loki por lo bajo, pero todos alcanzaron a escucharlo – debió tener más cuidado, tal vez no debimos organizar ese paseo, así ella hubiera estado más atenta – parecía que Loki sabía por qué Mayura iba tan distraída, demostrando el buen detective y, sobre todo, amigo que era.

Después de saber a donde habían llevado a Mayura, fueron a visitarla pero justo afuera de su habitación estaba su padre Misao con las manos en su cabeza y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Estaba en un estado tan melancólico que hasta hizo que Loki sintiera un poco de pena por él.

– Tú fuiste el causante – dijo Misao levantando la vista al darse cuenta de que Loki estaba ahí – ¡Si no fuera porque Mayura iba tan contenta a tu agencia por ese estúpido día de campo ella hubiera tenido más precaución! – dijo haciendo que ahora Yamino se sintiera muy culpable, ya que él había sido el de la idea.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que les dijeron que el estado de Mayura era algo grave porque había caído en coma y aún no despertaba, por lo mismo, fue que le recomendaron que lo mejor era que la dejaran descansar, así que todos se fueron a su casa excepto Misao que se quedaría más tiempo.

Los días pasaban, Mayura no demostraba ningún signo de cambiar su estado y cada vez Loki se sentía peor.

– _"No debí haberla dejado sola con este presentimiento" _– decía el chico para sí cada vez más enojado – _"Sabía que era un imán para los problemas y aun así no hice nada"_ –.

– Loki-tama no se debe enojar consigo mismo por lo de Mayura – decía un algodón flotante de nombre Ecchan que llamó la atención de su amo – nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir así que nadie tiene la culpa, además sé que pronto la señorita Mayura despertará Punyan – dice ahora delante de él – por lo mismo no se preocupe tanto –.

– Yo no estoy preocupado de esa forma Ecchan – dijo ahora enojado con Ecchan porque el hacía esas suposiciones como si Mayura fuera algo más que su amiga. Aunque claro que el en el fondo sentía algo más por la chica misterio pero aún no lo aceptaba.

– ¡Loki-sama! – Grito Yamino entrando en la oficina – ¡Acaban de llamar del hospital y dijeron que la señorita Mayura ya despertó! – En eso Loki miró al fantasmita que solo sonríe al tener la razón.

En cuanto llegaron, vieron que Misao hablaba con su hija, quien estaba en una camilla con una venda en la cabeza y algunos otros vendajes en uno de sus brazos. Al parecer la chica se sentía de maravilla demostrando que no se había fracturado, ya que el auto alcanzó a frenar lo suficiente para solo lastimarle el lado izquierdo con el que se abría protegido y la cabeza que se había lastimado al chocar contra el suelo.

Los tres (habían convencido a la enfermera de pasar con Fenrir como lo hicieron cuando visitaron a Mayura el día del accidente) esperaban en un rincón de la habitación su turno para hablar con Mayura, pero estaban muy felices de ver a su amiga volver a sonreír como siempre y que le contara a su padre que había soñado con toda clases de misterios como era clásico en ella.

De repente Mayura volteó hacia donde estaban ellos y dejó de reír para verlos con una mirada de confusión.

– ¿Qué pasa hija? – decía al ver como ella veía de una forma tan extraña al pequeño detective y sus acompañantes.

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó dirigiéndose a ellos, los cuales se sorprendieron bastante por su parte, mientras que Misao vio en eso una oportunidad de hacer que su hija se alejara para siempre del pequeño detective que jamás le había agradado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de esta serie y espero que no sea algo corto, y si lo es, me avisan para intentar hacerlos más largos ^^

PD: [23/07/2013] He vuelto a leer de a poco estos capítulos y les he empezado a arreglar más la ortografía y coherencia, así que si ven esta fecha, verán que le he modificado un poco, solo para mejorar su lectura. La trama y estructura en que se desarrollan los acontecimientos no ha cambiado para nada.


	2. Un nuevo inicio

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia esta hecha por mi para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado**

_Capítulo 2:_

_Un nuevo inicio_

Golpeaba la pared con una furia increíble aprovechando de que lo habían dejado solo en aquella mansión. Tenía rabia… mucha rabia, porque aquella chica que pensó que era su amiga había roto la promesa que le había hecho. Ella le prometió que no se alejaría pero en cambio ahora lo evitaba a toda costa y además no lo recordaba, lo que le era más doloroso sin encontrar la razón de porque se sentía así.

No tenía por qué cumplir la promesa de quedarse si ella había roto la suya antes, pero algo le decía que no podía simplemente huir y dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella lo recordara, así que desde mañana cuando se fuera a la escuela, la iría a buscar para hablar con ella.

Varios días después, Mayura estaba saliendo del templo para irse a la escuela, ya que le habían dado de alta más pronto de lo que pensó. Algo más adelante, se sorprendió de que hubieran muchas mujeres alrededor de algo o mejor dicho alguien, ya que al acercarse vio de que se trataba del niño que vio en el hospital. En verdad era muy lindo y también quería acariciarle la cabeza, pero recordó que se le hacía tarde así que se fue. En cuanto Loki vio esto, la siguió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto amablemente Mayura a Loki al darse la vuelta cuando ya estaban algo lejos del Templo donde vivía y pudo darse cuenta de que el pequeño la seguía.

– Mayura – la llamó sorprendiendo a la joven de que el niño supiera su nombre - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – preguntó haciendo que Mayura pusiera una cara de duda.

– ¿Recordar qué? – pregunto como respuesta.

– Recordarme a mí, a todos los demás – dijo mientras la miraba con esos profundos ojos esmeraldas que hizo que la joven se pusiera nerviosa y que recordara algo borroso.

– Gomen, pero mi padre me dijo que no contestara nada ni tampoco me acercara a ti pequeño – en eso voltea un poco dándole su perfil a Loki – él me dijo que tú eras alguien que me hizo daño y por lo mismo era mejor que te hubiera olvidado – justo en eso se marchó nuevamente rumbo a la escuela.

– "_Así que su padre aprovechó la situación para alejarla definitivamente" _– pensó el pequeño detective mientras analizaba alguna posibilidad para poder volver a hablar con Mayura. Pero no solo esto pensó, ya que también se preguntaba por qué había dicho que le hizo daño.

Mayura estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando Narugami fue a saludarla y preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero cuando ella pasó a su lado, solo lo ignoró, lo que le causó extrañeza al dios.

– ¡Oye Daidouji! – Grita alcanzándola mientras ella lo miraba – ¿Qué te ocurre?, no me has saludado cuando te vi en el pasillo –.

– Gomen, pero ¿Quién eres? – pregunto confusa la chica, haciendo que Narugami se alarmara.

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas al gran guerrero de la justicia? – pregunta golpeando su pecho.

– No – dice simplemente, pero en eso se pone alegre – ¿Entonces eres un alíen que me secuestró alguna vez, pero perdí la memoria junto a ese recuerdo e intentas hacer que la recupere para recordarte? – en eso se le ponen los ojos en forma de estrellitas mientras imaginaba más fantasías.

Después de que Narugami le explicara que no era un Alíen, un espíritu, un monstruo con apariencia de persona y muchas otras cosas que se le ocurrieron a la chica, ella se fue a su salón donde algunas de sus amigas se le acercaron.

– Y dime Mayura, ¿Irás hoy a la agencia? – Pregunto una de sus amigas recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confusa – ¿Eso significa un no?, porque si es así, quisiera que me acompañaras al centro –.

– No sé de qué hablas Kaho* – dice ya cansada de que le hable gente que no conoce al igual que le pregunten cosas de ese tipo – por lo que la respuesta es que te acompañaré, además pasaremos cerca del parque ¿no?, puede que haya algún misterio! –.

Su amiga se extrañó de la primera respuesta, pero decidió ignorarlo, entendiendo que quizás aún estaba algo confundida por el accidente que tuvo y era normal.

Tras salir de clases, Mayura y Kaho iban pasando cerca de la fuente del parque cuando ven a alguien muy apuesto de ojos verdes y cabello café que se les acercaba. Ambas intentaron no sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa tan sexy que les hacía, pero fue imposible.

– ¿Puedo saber que hacen tan lindas jovencitas aquí sin ningún hombre que las acompañe? – dijo el chico, inclinándose porque era más alto que ellas, y haciéndolo directamente donde estaba Mayura.

– Al parecer está interesado en ti Mayura – susurra su amiga Kaho – mejor los dejo solos a ver si con eso dejas de pensar sólo en misterios – al decir esto, Mayura se molestó un poco.

Después de que Kaho se fue, Mayura sintió un presentimiento de que esa situación ya la había vivido antes, pero no sabía cuándo ni cómo. Loki la miraba con duda porque ella se quedó haciendo caras, pero cuando se acercó más a preguntarle que le sucedía, casi se cae con el grito que dio la joven.

– ¡YA SE! – Mirando hacia el cielo – ¡TAL VEZ ESTE SEA UN EFECTO PARANORMAL QUE HACE QUE EL FANTASMA ME TRANSMITA SUS RECUERDOS! – Después mira como Loki casi se cae - ¿Se sientes bien fantasma-san? –.

– Lo estaría si no fueras tan gritona – murmuró por lo bajo – si estoy bien, solo que me sorprendiste y te digo de momento que no soy ningún fantasma – diciéndole finalmente en voz alta.

De repente, Loki sintió un peso encima de su cabeza que lo tiro al suelo.

– ¡Yamato Nadeshiko! – Gritó Frey al estar frente a la chica y con su Gullimbursti encima de la cabeza de Loki – ¿Por qué tú sales con Loki en vez del maravilloso Frey? –.

Loki hubiera jurado que si no fuera porque Mayura perdió la memoria, lo habría mandado a volar lejos por revelar su identidad, pero ahora no importaba.

– Así que te llamas Loki – ignorando completamente a Frey – yo soy Mayura Daidouji, mucho gusto en conocerte – dice dándole una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Por qué mi Yamato Nadeshiko nunca se fija en mí?! – en eso Frey se pone a llorar justo en el momento en que Loki se para.

– ¡Porque a nadie le interesaría alguien como tú! – grita enfadado mandándolo a volar como venganza del golpe que le dio.

– ¿Eso es un ovni? – Dice viendo el destello a lo lejos – ¡Fushigi Mistery! – ahora observando con los lentes que usa con cualquier misterio.

– Muy bien, creo que ya no será necesario presentarme – dice ahora volviendo a ver a la chica.

Decidieron ir a tomar un helado porque el día estaba muy caluroso, pero al llegar se encontraron con que Narugami estaba trabajando en ese lugar como parte de su trabajo a tiempo parcial. En primer lugar molestó al dios al estar según el en "una cita" con la chica misterio, pero luego de acordarse de cómo no lo había reconocido, decidió esperar un momento oportuno para poder preguntarle a Loki que pasó.

Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que en cuanto salieron del lugar, Mayura fue a ver una tienda que tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y le pidió a Loki que esperara en ese lugar. En eso Narugami sale de la tienda de Helados y empieza a hablar con Loki.

– Así que por eso no me reconoció – dice después de escuchar la historia

– Y como su padre aprovecho esto para alejarme, no me deja acercarme con mi forma de niño – responde a la pregunta que Narugami ya se estaba haciendo en su mente.

De repente Narugami empezó a señalarle que mirara hacia atrás pero en eso sintió un escalofrió y como algo se le lanzaba a los brazos. Con el impulso pudo ver que el color del cabello de la persona que se le abalanzo era rubio y luego como una voz muy conocida decía su nombre, por lo que supo inmediatamente quien era.

– ¡Me encanta tu verdadera forma Loki! – dijo Freya que aún estaba abrazada de su cuello por atrás.

– ¿Es tan necesario que siempre te lances encima de mí de esa forma? – pregunto el dios que aún no hacía nada para quitársela de encima.

– Pero si tú sabes que los enamorados se abrazan de esa forma – responde simplemente sin despegarse.

Justo en eso llega Mayura y al ver que Loki tenía compañía le dijo que no se preocupara por ella y que de todas formas tenía que irse a casa. Loki le dijo que esperara y que él la acompañaría pero ella le respondió que no importaba. Por alguna razón le dio tristeza ver a esa mujer encima de su nuevo amigo, aunque seguía con el presentimiento de que ya lo conocía.

Loki por su parte, vio cómo su oportunidad de volver a acercarse a Mayura y hacer que lo recordara se había perdido, solo porque Freya se había interpuesto, aunque no podía culparla, ya que ella no sabía que había hecho.

Por otro lado estaba Narugami que se preguntaba cuando todo volvería a ser normal, ya que Mayura era una de sus pocas amigas que tenía en el colegio. Y Freya se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo, pero por alguna razón le gusto que Mayura se fuera y la dejara con Loki.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí quedo este capítulo y les aclaro algunas dudas

(*) en el Manga ella es una de las amigas de Mayura que sale en el primer capítulo, pero eso si no pondré muchas o tal vez ya nada del manga pues tengo solo unos capítulos

Otro punto es que a Mayura la puse más obsesionada con el misterio de lo que es porque creo que se ve adorable cuando hace eso xD

Y por último les digo que a Freya la pondré como un gran obstáculo ya que ella se interpone sin saberlo, pero aun así hay que admitir que Freya en realidad no es mala, solo que como es la diosa del amor y eso es lo que siente por Loki, se deja llevar ^^

PD: comenten onegai, ya que este es mi primer fic de MLR

PD2: [23/06/2013] Sigo con el tema de las correcciones, en este cap de verdad que tenía faltas.


	3. Conociendo a los demas 1ª parte

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia está hecha por mí para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

Arigatou a _**Vali-Sempai o.O **_y a _**Mitsuki Himura**_ por comentar mi Fic

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado  
**

_Capitulo 3:_

_Conociendo nuevamente a los demás (primera parte)_

"¿Por qué me es tan familiar?" pensaba Mayura en clases. Desde que volvió a su casa ayer, no ha podido dejar de tener un presentimiento muy extraño y que la estaba envolviendo cada vez más. Sabía que si no hacía algo, ese presentimiento la volvería loca, ya que ahora ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus preciados misterios.

Pero no solo su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de esto, todos sus compañeros sabían que algo le pasaba, ya que se extrañaban de que cuando hablaban de algún suceso extraño, ella solo decía un simple "mmm..." al mismo tiempo que asentía y empezaba a mirar por la ventana.

– Mayura… – la llamaba su mejor amiga Kaho, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta – Mayura… – no había caso – ¡Mayura! –.

– ¡Aahhh! – Gritó la chica, cayéndose de la silla – itai… ¿Por qué me gritas así Kaho? – aun sin moverse de donde se cayó.

– No estabas poniendo atención y te estaba diciendo que nos juntaremos el sábado en la entrada del colegio a las 8 de la mañana – respondió su amiga, esperando que esta vez la haya escuchado, porque no pensaba repetirlo de nuevo.

– Ha… hai – murmuró, aunque no sabía a qué se refería. ¿Para qué se iban a juntar a las 8 de la mañana un día sábado y en el colegio?, no le encontraba algún sentido pero igual vendría.

Pasaron unos días más y ya era jueves. Estaba por ingresar a su sala como todos los días cuando se dio cuenta de que había mucho ruido en el interior. Al entrar se dio cuenta que habían muchas chicas alrededor de una persona, pero no podría saber quién era con la cantidad de personas que había, así que decidió que no debería darle tanta importancia.

Iba a ir a su asiento, pero se dio cuenta que justo el grupo se encontraba cerca de ahí, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que pasar entremedio de las chicas, ya que no le hacían caso para dejarla pasar. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a su asiento, alguien la llama con una voz que se le hacía muy familiar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse la vuelta y ver que el chico que conoció en el parque estaba en su mismo salón.

– ¿Así que asistirás a mi clase, Loki-kun? – estaba sorprendida, porque en su mente estaba una simple frase. _"Pensé que era mayor que yo por unos años"_,pero no sabía que estaba en lo cierto, solo que era por muchos, pero muchos años más.

– Así estaré más cerca de ti, pequeña – dijo como era costumbre para él, ya que era un casanova. Esto logro que ella se sonrojara un poco y las chicas la miraron con una cara asesina – además me preguntaba si en la hora de almuerzo te gustaría almorzar conmigo –.

Ahora Mayura se sentía feliz porque alguien así la invitaba, pero de repente sintió un escalofrío y supo que podría no salir viva después de darse cuenta de la mirada que le daban las chicas.

No podría estar tranquila en todo el día…

Durante el tiempo libre, Narugami se había dirigido a la azotea para refrescarse un poco de haber hecho gimnasia, cuando con asombro se encontró con que Mayura estaba ahí mirando pensativamente hacia el cielo mientras se apoyaba en la baranda.

– No pensé que estuvieras acá – dijo Narugami amigablemente acercándose a ella – ¿Y qué haces? –.

– Me escondo – respondió ella mientras lo miraba con una cara de cansancio, para luego mirar hacia abajo haciendo que Narugami haga lo mismo.

Abajo había una turba de mujeres con miradas asesinas buscando a Mayura mientras que otras estaban dejando sin aliento a Loki. Narugami no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente al saber que el plan que tenía Loki le traía problemas a los dos, aunque más a Mayura ya que Loki estaba acostumbrado.

– Pero me fije que también estabas pensativa – contesto ahora en un tono de preocupación.

– No es nada Narugami-kun – contesto lanzando un pequeño suspiro. Mayura y Narugami otra vez eran amigos desde hace poco, aunque la primera no sabía que lo habían sido todo ese tiempo.

Narugami no le creía, y mucho menos después de haber escuchado ese suspiro por parte de ella y su mirada se volvió a perder en el horizonte. Mayura supo que no se podría escapar de esa pregunta por esta vez, así que se resignó a decírselo.

– La verdad es que cuando veo a Loki-kun siento que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, pero que en la situación en la que lo vi era… triste… – ahora cerraba los ojos intentando sentir más esa sensación – como si hubiera perdido algo pero no sé qué era… -.

Él sabía a qué se refería, pero también sabía que si a la chica le recordaba de golpe los hechos habían dos posibilidades: o no le creía o simplemente le podría hacer un daño emocional si ahora se daba cuenta de toda la verdad y que Loki siempre le mintió sobre él y los demás. Por estas razones decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

Al día siguiente, Mayura se sintió en una especie de Deja vu al ver la misma situación de ayer cuando llegó, pero esta vez era con hombres y en una parte un poco más apartada de su puesto así que no tuvo problemas por llegar a éste. Al sentarse en su lugar se dio cuenta que el asiento de al lado estaba vacío, esa era señal de que Loki no había llegado. Decidió ver hacia otro lado descubriendo ahora que al parecer la turba de chicas ya se había calmado y también que su amiga Kaho estaba platicando con las demás.

Cuando llegó Loki fue cuando la pesadilla de ese día había comenzado…

De entre el grupo de hombres salió la misma chica rubia que vio el otro día cuando conoció a Loki y por una extraña razón sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar la forma en que estaban abrazados ella y Loki, causando que su mirada se desviara a otra dirección.

– ¡Loki al fin llegaste! – exclamó Freya, haciendo que todos la miraran al tiempo que esta se lanzaba a sus brazos. Mayura tampoco pudo evitar mirar por la exclamación que dio la joven.

– ¡¿Freya que haces aquí?! – estaba asombrado de que la diosa del amor estuviera en ese salón y además con el uniforme de la escuela.

– ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar solo, amor? – dijo ella suavemente y de forma seductora, logrando que todas las chicas la miraran como ayer a Mayura y que los hombres hicieran lo mismo, pero con Loki.

Mayura por alguna extraña situación sentía que esas palabras la lastimaban y que si seguía en ese salón podría ver o escuchar otras cosas que no le gustarían, por lo cual salió de ese lugar. Loki la vio pasar por su lado y al ver que estaba triste no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, porque sospechaba la razón de su estado. Quiso ir a consolarla y decirle que Freya no era nada de lo que ella decía, pero su orgullo de casanova le dijo que se quedara ahí un tiempo más, ya que no podía evitar la belleza de la diosa.

En ese instante Mayura se encontró con Frey o como ella lo conocía, Kaitou. No lo había visto últimamente, ya que había faltado a clases, pero lo reconoció porque el mismo día que fue otra vez a clases tras el accidente lo vio.

– Si es mi Yamato Nadeshi… - se calló al ver que ella no estaba feliz como siempre – ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes mi bella damisela? – pregunto por primera vez aunque fuera algo serio.

– No es nada… ¿Podríamos hablar un rato? – fingió una sonrisa, tal vez hablar haría que se distrajera.

– ¡Pe… pero claro, mi Yamato Nadeshiko! – exclamo emocionado porque ella al fin le ponía atención.

– Y ya te dije que mi nombre es Mayura, Ma-yu-ra – dijo para que lo hiciera.

– Es que una belleza como tú merece el nombre de la mujer perfecta – dijo con su tono de siempre, haciendo que Mayura se riera porque encontró gracioso el tono con el que lo dijo y además pensaba que era una broma.

Cuando era la hora de almuerzo Loki descubrió que Mayura se sentó junto con Frey, cuando normalmente se sentaba con sus amigas o Narugami según lo que le contó este. Además ayer cuando él le dijo lo de sentarse con él, ella no pudo por las chicas pero ahora era distinto, lo estaba rechazando indirectamente. No sabía por qué, pero sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle cada vez que la veía reír por alguna cosa que Frey hacía.

– Entonces… me estaba preguntando si es que… a mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko le gustaría sentarse conmigo en el bus – dijo algo avergonzado Frey.

– ¿Qué bus? – pregunto confusa por su parte Mayura.

– En el cual iremos de día de campo con todo el grado el sábado a las 8 de la mañana – dijo sorprendido porque no estuviera enterada.

– Así que era eso… de acuerdo acepto con justo Kaitou-kun – le contesto con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntaba incrédulo, pero al ver que Mayura asentía se puso a saltar por el lugar – ¡SI, MI YAMATO NADESHIKO ACEPTÓ SENTARSE CONMIGO EN EL BUS, SOY TAN FELIZ! –.

Mientras Mayura intentaba calmarlo, Loki sintió que podía destruir una pared en ese momento. Podían rechazarlo, claro está, pero nunca sentiría tal humillación si lo dejaban solo por alguien como Frey. Ya vería esa niña de lo que él era capaz y se lo demostraría en el día de campo, terminaría amándolo solo a él, cueste lo que cueste.

Pero Loki estaba confuso, no sabía si haría todo eso por su orgullo de casanova herido o quizás lo hacía por otra cosa que no entendía bien y que se parecía a una presión en el pecho. Se le pasó por la mente alguna respuesta que deshecho de inmediato. No podía ser que él, el dios del engaño quien había enamorado a tantas mujeres con su belleza y sus encantos; estuviera enamorado de una simple mortal.

_Pero uno no siempre sabe lo que pasa con uno mismo, ¿verdad?..._

* * *

Muy bien, lo dejo hasta aquí, en el próximo capítulo será el día de Campo donde Mayura conocerá de nuevo a Heimdall, las Norns y a Yamino con Fenrir. No hay que olvidarnos de Ecchan por supuesto, pero Mayura no puede verlo así que… xD.

También Mayura recordará algunas cosas en ese paseo y Loki se dará cuenta que no todo resulta como tiene planeado.

PD: a mí me cae mal Freya, pero no por eso la voy a tratar mal en el fic ^^

PD2: [23/07/2013] Otro capítulo ya corregido, en serio por dios, que escribía mal.


	4. Conociendo a los demas 2ª Parte

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia está hecha por mí para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado  
**

_Capitulo 4:_

_Conociendo nuevamente a los demás (segunda parte)_

Mayura estaba muy feliz de ir a ese paseo, además descubrió que Kaitou era una muy buena persona y también era muy amigable, aunque no sabía por qué tenía un presentimiento de que si seguía hablando mucho con él, alguien saldría lastimado por una persona que la estaba mirando furiosa.

En ese momento estaban por llegar a lo que parecía ser más un bosque algo tétrico que un lugar normal para acampar como era su caso.

Cuando estaban bajando del bus, su amiga la jaló apartándola de Kaitou para hablar sobre algunos temas que ya llevaba un poco de tiempo observando.

– Mayura, ¿Te has fijado que el chico nuevo no te deja de mirar? – le dice susurrándole en el oído mientras miraba de reojo como Loki las observaba.

– Creo que sí, pero digamos que no es de una forma amigable… de hecho me dan a veces escalofríos – dice ella recordando aquella mirada de furia hacia ella.

– Para mí que está interesado en ti y solo son celos – dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Por favor Kaho, no inventes cosas, además él tiene a esa chica rubia que es mucho más guapa que yo, ¿Cómo se va a querer interesar en mí? – cuando terminó la frase su voz demostraba un poco de tristeza.

– Ah, casi se me olvida, dicen que aquí hay un fantasma de una niña – dijo en un intento de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – ahora estaba tan emocionada que se le olvido de inmediato el tema de Loki.

Estaban todos enfrente de la entrada del bosque cuando el profesor les dijo que tenían que hacer grupos de dos personas para ir a recolectar algunas plantas y tipos de minerales que había en la zona. Finalmente los grupos debían reunirse al final del bosque donde estaban las cabañas que arrendaron.

Cuando se decidieran con quien ir, debían marchar de inmediato, por lo que Loki rápidamente tomo la mano de Mayura en un descuido de Frey y la jaló hasta el bosque.

– Espera… ¿Qué haces Loki-kun? – dice ella al ver la forma en que la jalaba.

– Elijo a mi compañera ¿no es obvio? – dijo sarcásticamente, pero en tono amable.

– Pensé que ibas a ir con tu novia – murmuró con un poco de esfuerzo al decir la última palabra.

– Ella no es mi novia, además así aprovecho para descansar un poco de ella – al terminar de decir, esto suelta la mano de Mayura, ya que se habían adentrado al bosque.

– Bueno, aunque espero que no le haya molestado… mejor empezamos a buscar ya lo que nos pidieron – dijo felizmente mientras le daba una sonrisa a Loki sin poder evitarlo, ya que saber que Freya no era su novia la hacía sentir mejor por alguna razón.

Loki no pudo evitar pensar en su mente que le encantaba cuando sonreía de esa forma, ya sabía que la forma de ser de Mayura y su físico le atraían, así que no se sorprendió de estos pensamientos. Por otra parte la susodicha se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado con Kaitou, ya que supuestamente ellos iban a ser pareja en las actividades.

Ya habían recolectado la mayoría de las cosas en la lista faltándoles solo una, pero justo ésta se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una gran pared de roca y la única forma de llegar era por la copa de un árbol. Loki le dijo a Mayura que esperara en ese lugar mientras él iba a buscar el mineral.

Ella hizo caso, pero a lo lejos vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña jugando a lo lejos en un barranco y que de repente se cae por éste, así que se va corriendo a ayudarla sin decirle nada a Loki.

– ¡¿Pequeña, estas bien?! – Grita al llegar al inicio del barranco, pero no ve nada – pero si yo la vi caer de este lugar… –.

– ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo? – dice una voz infantil detrás de ella, pero por la forma de hablar hizo que Mayura tuviera un escalofrío.

Mayura sintió como era empujada por la persona que estaba detrás de ella y ya sabía cuál sería su destino. No había nada de que aferrarse y lo único que pasó por su mente fue que quería gritar y no decidió oprimir ese sentimiento de miedo.

– ¡Aaahhh! – gritó mientras empezaba a caer un poco más, pero en eso alguien le toma la mano impidiendo su total caída.

Se dio un poco la vuelta para observar quien era y abrió sus ojos en gran sorpresa al ver a un niño pequeño de pelo café y ojos color esmeralda con un traje negro que la salvaba, pero cuando volvió a la realidad vio que era Loki quien la salvaba.

– Baka, te dije que no te alejaras – dice Loki tras salvarla – sabía que te podía pasar algo como esto… ¿Pero qué hacías cerca de este barranco?, si no fuera porque gritaste no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo.

Pero esta no le hacía caso, estaba en trance mirando los ojos de Loki que le recordaban a ese niño que vio salvándola al inicio, pero al quedarse mirando así, algunos momentos golpearon su mente. Vio al niño luchando contra algo y sus ojos cambiando a un color rojo para luego pasar a otra escena donde ella estaba enfrente de él llorando mientras le pedía perdón por algo. Esto hizo que le doliera por alguna razón el pecho, pero no solo eso, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible por lo que se sujetó la frente con una mano.

– Mayura… ¡Mayura! – exclamó Loki ya sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros, haciendo que la nombrada vuelva a la realidad – al fin reaccionas, ¿Estás bien? – dice por la forma en que ella se sujetaba la cabeza.

– ¿Eh?… si, no me pasa nada Loki-kun, ¿Qué me estabas preguntando? – dijo sonriendo y retirando su mano de la cabeza.

– Te preguntaba qué hacías en ese barranco – repitió, aun algo preocupado.

Mayura le explico lo que sucedió, pero Loki le dijo que cuando él llego no vio a nadie que la haya empujado. Aun así le mencionó que tenía que tener más cuidado y no separarse de él, porque uno nunca sabe quiénes podían estar en ese bosque merodeando.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al final del bosque que era una pradera muy hermosa y grande, también incluía un lago muy grande, además había muchas cabañas y otros lugares como la cafetería en el centro de esta pradera. Se fijaron también que ya estaban muchos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Frey y Freya quienes al verlos no dudaron en ir a hablar con ellos.

– Loki – dijo en un tono de lastimero la diosa del amor – ¿Por qué me dejaste y te fuiste con esta niña? –.

– lo mismo quiero saber, mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko, ¿Por qué me dejo por Loki? – Preguntó por su parte Frey con un tono normal para luego poner uno trágico – no sabes lo que sufrí por tener que ir con mi hermana –.

– ¿Ella es… tu hermana? – dijo sorprendida, ahora se daba cuenta que tanto Kaitou como Freya eran parecidos – ¿Y por qué dices que sufriste Kaitou-kun? –.

– Es que mi hermana no dejaba de quejarse en ningún momento… – pero en eso recibe un golpe por parte de Freya –.

– Ya basta de hablar mal de mí – y en eso agarra el brazo de Loki – vamos Loki, te quiero mostrar todo el lugar y lo romántico que es – se marchan o mejor dicho, Freya se lleva a Loki a la fuerza.

A Mayura le suena el estómago haciendo que se sonroje un poco, ya que Kaitou se dio cuenta – mejor vamos a comer algo a la cafetería – dice este y se marchan hasta allá.

La cafetería era muy amplia y limpia, todas las mesas y sillas eran de madera al igual que el lugar y al fondo estaba el mostrador. Detrás de éste se encontraba un joven de cabello verde oscuro que usaba unos lentes redondos y estaba vestido con la ropa normal de Chef.

– ¡Sugoi! – Exclama Mayura al ver todos los platillos – se ven muy deliciosos –.

– Me alegra que le guste – contesto el joven haciendo que Mayura lo mire – mucho gusto soy Yamino –.

– Es un placer, yo soy Mayura Daidouji – dijo con una sonrisa – se ven tan delicioso los platillos que no quisiera comerlos –.

– Adelante, no hay problema, además están para comerlos y me alegraría mucho que pruebe mi comida Mayura-san – pasándole un plato con comida.

– Arigatou Yamino-san – tras esto se fue a comer, pero Kaitou se quedó con Yamino.

– ¿Qué planeas Frey? – dijo Yamino hablando bajo para que Mayura no escuchara – Loki-sama ya me contó todo lo que está pasando – dijo de forma amable.

– Pues es algo muy sencillo – dijo también en tono bajo – no dejaré que Loki se quede con mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko – tras decir esto se fue a sentar con Mayura.

– No creo que esto le agrade a Loki-tama – dice Ecchan mientras salía detrás de Yamino.

– Yo tampoco lo creo – dijo preocupado.

Frente al lago, por el sector donde no había nadie, estaban Loki y Freya sentados, la última sin soltarlo por nada del mundo. Loki estaba pensativo, sentía que cada vez Mayura era más distante, pero si quería remediar todo eso, debía quitarse a Freya de encima, lo cual sería muy difícil.

– ¡Oye, suelta a mi Daddy! – se escucha decir a alguien o mejor dicho a un perro pequeño de color negro que se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Fenrir? – dice Loki en tono de sorpresa y Freya no se soltaba de su brazo.

– ¡Ya te dije que lo sueltes! – vuelve a repetir el pequeño lobo ignorando a Loki.

– Está bien, ya cálmate lobo – dice Freya de mala gana, separándose mientras Fenrir se lanzaba sobre Loki recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza por parte de este.

– Hey Fenrir, ¿Dónde te metiste? – Se escucha decir a Narugami quien pasó por ahí – pero si es Loki y Freya, así que eso fue lo que olfateaste –.

– Al parecer ya no voy a poder estar a solas contigo Loki – dice Freya mientras se levanta – bueno, nos vemos – dice con una sonrisa mientras se va hacia las cabañas.

– Loki, ¿Y qué pasó con el plan? – dijo Narugami sentándose al lado del susodicho.

– ¿Qué plan? – respondió este ya que no sabía a qué se refería.

– El plan de conquistar a la chica misterio – contestó Fenrir mirándolo a los ojos.

Loki se sintió como el más tonto del mundo, ¡se le había olvidado ese plan que ideó el día anterior! Y todo porque se distrajo con Freya y con Frey, el cual estaba muy cerca de Mayura. Se levantó dejando a Fenrir solo al lado de Narugami y se marcha en busca de Mayura.

– No tiene remedio – dice Narugami con una gotita en la nuca – bueno, mejor vamos a comer algo Fenrir –.

Frey estaba hablando con Mayura sobre varias cosas cuando unos compañeros de curso se llevan a Frey "voluntariamente" a jugar a la pelota con ellos. Mayura en eso decide mejor ir a conocer bien el lugar cuando se encuentra con el casanova de Loki en su camino.

– Mayura me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo – dijo Loki con una de esas sonrisas sexys que utiliza en esos casos, pero a Mayura no se le había dado ningún efecto por eso o al menos así parecía, ya que por dentro sí que le había afectado.

– Claro, ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa carpa de allá? – señalando a una carpa muy conocida para Loki – ¿O acaso no quieres Loki-kun? –.

– No, está bien, es solo que se me hace familiar –.

Ya adentro se encontraron con la Norn más joven, Skull, dándoles la bienvenida, pero esta se emocionó al darse cuenta que era Loki-sama el que entraba a su carpa.

– Bienvenido Loki-sama, ¿Cómo ha estado? – Skull estaba muy feliz y no quería evitar expresar su felicidad.

– muy bien Skull, ¿Qué hacen por acá tú y tus hermanas? – con un poco de curiosidad.

– Nos enteramos que este lugar era muy concurrido por estudiantes, así que vinimos por un tiempo – en eso se fija en Mayura – bienvenida – la saluda un poco frío al reconocerla.

– Mucho gusto – contestó sin darse cuenta de aquella frialdad – mi nombre es Mayura Daidouji y quería saber de qué es esta carpa si no es mucha molesta, ¡es que es tan Kawaii! –.

– Es una carpa de adivinación – contestó Urd quien fue a recibirlos también – pero justo en este momento íbamos a cerrar –.

– Si ese es el caso vendré después – dijo Mayura – vamos Loki-kun, ya es hora de que vayamos donde el profesor – tras esto ella salió de la carpa.

– Loki-sama – le llama Urd antes de que siguiera a Mayura – salí a verlo porque había visto una predicción –.

– ¿Odín de nuevo? – pregunto interesado.

– No es él esta vez, tiene que preocuparse de otro asunto – contestó – a veces es mejor que las cosas se queden como estén antes que un desastre mayor empiece a suceder – después de esto se marchó con su hermana para dejar a Loki con la duda de a qué se refería exactamente con esa rima.

– Que lindo cachorrito – decía Mayura que se había encontrado con Fenrir y este extrañando las caricias de la chica misterio se quedó acostado en su regazo.

– Es Fenrir, al parecer me siguió hasta aquí – mintió para no decir la verdadera razón que aun desconocía.

– Jamás me dijiste que tuvieras un cachorro tan lindo – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba en sus brazos a Fenrir – ¿crees que pueda ir a visitarlo? –.

– Seguro – le da un papel donde anotó la dirección de la agencia – puedes venir todas las veces que quieras preciosa – con esto Mayura se sonrojo y ya no intentaba ocultarlo, pero al ver la dirección para distraerse le dolió la cabeza al llegarle recuerdos de ella visitando ese lugar, de una muñeca que encontró en un lugar abandonado para terminar en el recuerdo de que había decidido ir siempre a ese lugar.

– Rayos, otra vez estos recuerdos – susurro para sí mientras soltaba a Fenrir dejándolo en el suelo – creo que mejor me voy a refrescar un poco, nos vemos Loki-kun – se despidió para marcharse.

Cuando Loki fue a la cafetería fue cuando Yamino le explico a Loki que ellos estaban ahí para ayudarlo con su plan, el cual termino fracasando al final del día porque todas las veces que Loki lograba acercarse a Mayura, Frey llegaba para arruinarlo todo y así debía empezar de cero nuevamente.

Después de unas horas de haber hecho todas las actividades del día, todos se estaban preparando para marcharse, ya que había anochecido y debían volver a sus respectivos hogares. Mayura estaba muy confundida con respecto a Kaitou y Loki por lo que se fue con su amiga Kaho en el viaje de regreso.

Es verdad que Loki es muy atractivo por eso le atraía, en cambio a Kaitou le atraía su forma de ser tan amable y siempre la hacía reír. Pero había algo más en todo esto, por alguna extraña razón le venían recuerdos de un niño muy parecido a Loki, de hecho, todos esos recuerdos estaban relacionados con Loki y no sabía de donde provenían exactamente.

Al llegar al colegio todos los estudiantes empezaron a bajar y Frey se encontró con que Heimdall y Gullimbursti lo estaban esperando.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? – Le dijo enojado Heimdall – no sabes lo muerto de hambre que estoy –.

– Pero si Gullimbursti iba a cocinar hoy – contesto Frey mirando al cerdito mecánico.

– ¿Crees que este cerdo puede cocinar algo comestible? – dijo Heimdall mas enojado que antes.

– ¿Son tus amigos? – Pregunto Mayura detrás de Frey espantando un poco a este por lo repentino – mucho gusto, yo soy Mayura Daidouji –.

– Ya nos conocemos, baka – dijo Heimdall con su normal indiferencia, pero en eso Frey se acerca a Heimdall a su oído.

– Ella no recuerda a ninguno de los dioses así que no empieces porque pensará que soy una persona como tú y no puedo dejar que mi Yamato Nadeshiko piense eso – dice Frey en un susurro.

– Con que no recuerda a nadie… - dice para sí mismo Heimdall mientras sonríe con malicia pensando en que esto sería de una gran ayuda para hacer sufrir a Loki.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo y por favor dejen post, ya que así me dan más ánimos de continuar la historia.

Bye Bye

PD: [23/06/2013] Me di cuenta de una pequeña incoherencia que tenía con anteriores capítulos, asi que intenté arreglarla sin afectar la trama.


	5. la agencia y de nuevo los problemas

Siento mucho la demora! pero es que tuve muchos problemas de inspiracion y ademas de internet como que un bus corto los cables de la luz, internet, telefono y TV. Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo para los que han esperado la conti. Pero antes voy a agradecer a los que me han comentado y/o seguido la historia como: **Vali-chan-61, emopunkstylefanlokixmayu, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, shila-li y Nagi-usamoon**. En verdad se los agradezco mucho porque me han ayudado al darme fuerza por seguir la historia.

PD: La historia me quedo algo mas romantica de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a poner y esta casi al final, asi que no se rian si me quedo muy no se, diabética porque yo encuentro que me quedo asi. Mejor no los demoro mas, aqui esta el capitulo 5.

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia está hecha por mí para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado  
**

_Capitulo 5:_

_Volviendo a la agencia, volviendo a los problemas._

– ¿Será este lugar? – preguntaba para sí misma la joven de cabello rosado mientras leía el letrero que decía "Agencia de detectives Enjaku". Cuando vio mejor ese lugar se volvió a acordar de aquel recuerdo que tuvo en el campamento y decidió en su mente llegar al fondo del asunto mientras entraba en la agencia.

Por otra parte, estaban dentro de la mansión, más específicamente en el estudio de Loki; Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan, Narugami y Loki, que no podía faltar al ser su propia casa.

– Oye gafas, dame más de estas galletas que estoy hambriento – dijo Narugami tras terminar de escuchar a Loki todo lo que había pasado con Mayura en el paseo.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que venir a comer a mi casa Narukami? – decía Loki con fastidio.

– Porque aquí se come bien – respondió simplemente justo cuando llegaba Yamino.

– Loki-sama, tengo una duda desde que escuche el relato de cuando fueron a aquel paseo – dijo Yamino tras dejar una bandeja con más galletas.

– ¿Cuál es Yamino-kun? –.

– ¿Cómo es que no se mareó en el bus? –.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, él no se había mareado como otras veces en aquel vehículo y tampoco sabía cuál era la razón. Estaba a punto de contestar lo que pensaba cuando Narugami se le adelanto.

– Eso es porque estaba tan distraído lanzando miradas de odio a Frey porque le estaba quitando a Daidouji que no se dio cuenta – contesto Narugami ganándose una mirada de odio del dios del engaño – como esa – dijo señalando a Loki.

– ¿Qué están hablando sobre mí? – Pregunto Mayura tras abrir la puerta sorpresivamente – hubiera jurado que escuche algo sobre mí y miradas de odio, ¿Acaso a alguien le caigo mal? – mirando a los presentes.

– No es nada Mayura-san – dijo Yamino amablemente.

– Yamino-san, que alegría volver a verlo, no sabía que viviera en la casa de Loki –

– Es mi mayordomo – contestó Loki, porque si le decía "es mi hijo" sería muy raro para Mayura, ya que ambos se veían casi de la misma edad.

– Y ahí está el perrito más lindo de todos – dijo Mayura tomando a Fenrir en sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza – también estas Narugami-kun –.

– Pero ya me tengo que ir, o si no llegaré tarde al trabajo – se marcha de una carrera.

Después de hablar unos minutos sobre el trabajo de detective de Loki, Yamino se fue diciendo que iba a ir a preparar un poco de té, Fenrir fue a seguir a su hermano para que le dieran algo de comer dejando solamente a Mayura, Loki y Ecchan en la oficina.

– Loki-kun, ¿hay algún caso para este día? – dijo Mayura sin saber que más decir exactamente.

Loki ya había extrañado el instinto de detective de Mayura, cosa que pensó que jamás sucedería, porque antes creía que era molesto, pero ahora no pudo evitar simplemente sonreír tras la pregunta de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– En ese caso tendremos que ir nosotros mismos a buscar algo – dice emocionada a lo que Loki cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de fastidio – no seas así Loki-kun, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran detective y no podré serlo si no hay casos para resolver – dijo ella poniendo su cara de perrito abandonado.

– Mayura, no lo intentes, sabes que no funciona – dijo este, pero al ver que la chica insistía suspiro – de acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez – a lo que Mayura sonrío feliz.

Estaban caminando por la calle en dirección a una casa abandonada que estaba un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, que según Mayura, estaba encantada. Ya iban más o menos en la mitad del camino cuando el día empezó a nublarse.

– Nee, Loki-kun… – pregunto Mayura de repente haciendo que Loki la mirara – ¿Tú tienes algún hermano menor? –.

– ¿A qué viene eso Mayura? – la miro de reojo intrigado.

– Es solo que últimamente tengo recuerdos de un pequeño muy parecido a ti… – en eso hace una pausa para poner su dedo índice en su barbilla mientras mira al cielo – ahora que recuerdo, ese niño yo lo vi un poco después de salir del hospital – ahora lo mira a el - Mi padre me dijo que no me acercara a ese pequeño, pero ahora necesito hacerlo para saber qué es lo que está pasando y por eso creí que si por casualidad era tu hermano menor me podrías ayudar –.

Ahora sí que Loki estaba en un aprieto, ella quería ver a su forma de niño, pero si lo hacía, ella se preguntaría por qué es que él desaparece cuando aparece él de niño. Debía idear un plan porque si Mayura no lograba encontrar a su yo niño, se desilusionaría y a él no le gustaba verla triste, prefería verla sonreír.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había pasado por su mente que le encantaba esa sonrisa por parte de ella, ya que le atraía su forma de ser al igual que la de varias chicas más, pero ¿Por qué sentía que no le atraía de la misma forma que la sonrisa de otras personas? es normal que encuentre atractiva la sonrisa de muchas mujeres, pero era muy distinto lo que le provocaba la de Mayura como para que siempre quisiera verla así de feliz. ¿Acaso es que le gustaba ver solo la sonrisa de ella y que fuera dedicada para él? Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que ella le sonreía, se sentía extraño y de cierta forma se sentía agradable, aparte que cada vez que esa sonrisa lo provocaba otro, sentía que quería partirle la cara a esa persona.

Pero eso no significa que este enamorado ¿verdad?, solo era una atracción momentánea que se pasaría después de unos días. Sí, eso debía ser, no había otra explicación lógica.

– ¡Loki-kun! – Gritaba Mayura enfrente de él y muy cerca de su rostro, lo que hizo que Loki se pusiera algo nervioso cuando reaccionó – te estaba llamando desde hace una hora – dice separándose – te decía que ya llegamos –.

– Gomen, estaba pensativo por lo que no me di cuenta – dijo ya más tranquilo.

– Está bien, pero este no es el momento de estar así, ahora hay que buscar a los fantasmas – decía Mayura entusiasmada mientras usaba sus famosos lentes.

– ¿Por qué no mejor te espero aquí afuera? – Dijo Loki aburrido, ya que no tenía ganas en esos momentos de ir a buscar esa clase de cosas – ya sabes, por si aparece algo por aquí – dijo como excusa.

– De acuerdo, entonces yo revisare adentro – dijo cayendo fácilmente en la mentira – nos vemos en un rato Loki-kun – y abrió la reja, la cual tenía el candado bastante oxidado en el suelo, para después entrar en la casa.

Loki sentía que esos minutos se le iban a hacer eternos, porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí, mientras que por lo menos en su casa tenía muchos libros para leer. En eso sintió como de repente empiezan a caerle gotas de agua para después empezar a llover fuertemente.

Enojado por ser empapado de lo que más odia, decidió rápidamente que lo mejor era que entrara a la mansión a refugiarse. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro del jardín de la casa sintió una gran presencia maligna.

– Esta presencia… ¡Mayura! – Gritó al acordarse de que la chica estaba desde hace un buen rato adentro y entró corriendo a buscarla.

Por mientras que esto sucedía, Mayura estaba en el segundo piso inspeccionando cada rincón con sus famosos lentes en espiral cuando empezaron a haber truenos, los que la asustaron haciendo que se cayera sentada y los lentes también se le cayeran.

– Que daño… - dice mientras se sobaba en la parte lastimada para luego levantarse y guardar los lentes tirados – que horrible tormenta, Loki-kun debe haber quedado empapado… creo que mejor voy a ver como esta y después sigo con mi investigación – dijo para sí misma.

Se estaba devolviendo cuando en eso al pasar frente a una habitación ve algo, pero al detenerse completamente para ver mejor no había nada. Se dijo a sí misma que a lo mejor esta vez fue su imaginación, pero al fijarse mejor ve como algo negro atraviesa una pared a otra habitación. Emocionada por el hallazgo iba a seguirlo, pero siente que de repente le tapan la boca y es jalada a otra habitación.

Quiso gritar, pero la boca en la mano le impedía hacerlo y estaba a punto de morderla cuando una voz familiar le dijo que se estuviera quieta y no hiciera ruido. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Loki era el que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos por lo que se sonrojo.

– Ahora Mayura, quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas hasta que yo te diga ¿Sí? – dijo Loki por fin soltándola mientras a ella se le pasaba el sonrojo.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo ella algo enojada. No quería que la dejara aparte de ese misterio.

– Es por tu propio bien – Loki estaba deseando que no siguiera alegando y como si sus deseos siempre se cumplieran, ella ya no dijo nada más.

Ya más conforme con ver que ella se quedaba ahí, cerró la puerta tras salir para poder enfrentar tranquilamente ese espíritu maligno. Lo que él no sabía era que nadie puede detener a alguien como Mayura y su gran curiosidad.

– No eras tan fuerte después de todo – dice Loki tras derrotarlo – aun así me pregunto por qué sentí esa gran presencia… –.

Pero mientras pensaba en esto, escucho el grito de Mayura, y como se oía de lejos, se dio cuenta que lo había desobedecido y se había ido a curiosear por ahí.

Después de unos minutos la encontró en el primer piso, cerca de la entrada de la casa mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un espejo y no dejaba de mirarlo como hipnotizada. De repente ella se voltea a mirarlo, sin soltar el espejo, para mostrar que sus ojos expresaban nada menos que la misma nada.

– Vaya, nunca creí sentirme tan bien en un cuerpo humano - decía Mayura, pero con una voz de una joven que no era la de ella – después de tanto tiempo que perdí el mío no creí tampoco encontrarme con un dios como tu…– en eso inclino su cabeza para sonreír un poco.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy? ¡Y sal del cuerpo de Mayura en este instante si no quieres que acabe contigo! - decía en guardia con su báculo.

– Así que esta niña se llama Mayura, pues espero que le guste mi antiguo hogar, ya que no saldrá de aquí - en eso muestra el espejo y dentro de este estaba Mayura inconsciente.

– ¡Maldita, déjala ir ahora! - en eso estaba preparando su hechizo de destrucción cuando la voz de esta lo detiene.

– ¡Alto!, si destruyes este cuerpo, tu queridísima Mayura no podría volver – en eso se pone a reír de una forma presumida y diabólica – y si quieres saber cómo sé que eres un dios, a mis años es muy fácil distinguir la energía de un simple mortal y la de un dios como tú, Loki, dios nórdico del fuego y del fraude que fue expulsado del reino de los dioses por sus travesuras –.

– Al parecer me conoces bastante bien, pero al parecer no conoces mi otra habilidad para exorcizar demonios como tú, aunque la última vez que lo hice, no fue muy agradable (1) –.

– Bueno, si de todas formas me vas a exorcizar, creo que ya no me sirve esta muchacha – tras decirlo, lanza el espejo.

Loki se lanzó para atraparlo justo a tiempo y tras ponerlo en un lugar seguro, se dio cuenta que el enemigo se escapó a través del bosque y la lluvia. Ahora Loki tendría que luchar en donde más odiaba, pero si era para rescatar el cuerpo de Mayura, podría aguantarlo aunque fuera unos minutos.

Llevaba menos que unos simples minutos buscando bajo la lluvia y ya se sentía fatal, se sentía débil, pero cuando vio a lo lejos el cuerpo de Mayura corriendo, recupero parte de su energía y se abalanzó contra el demonio.

– Sabes, espero que sepas mejor que el último demonio que comí (1) porque si no es así, esta carrera no habrá valido mucho la pena – tras decir esto, una aura maligna sale del cuerpo y desaparece mientras Loki caía con el cuerpo de Mayura al suelo.

– Al menos sí sabía mejor y con tanta energía que poseía quede muy satisfecho - dice sentado en el pasto - Bueno, ahora a sacar el alma de Mayura del es… - pero cuando saco el espejo de donde lo tenía guardado, ve que este se quebraba y se hacía mil pedazos.

Loki entró en shock, ¡el espejo se había roto! Si había pasado eso, ¿Significaría que no volvería a ver a Mayura nunca más?, ¿No la podría oír mientras decía sus cosas como Fushigi Mistery o al menos que ella volviera a pronunciar su nombre? Se sentía peor que cuando estaba persiguiendo al espíritu, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño, pero al ver el cuerpo de Mayura ahí se acordaba que eso era real y que ya no la volvería a ver sonreír. Lo único que podía hacer era bajar la mirada para no seguir viendo la realidad.

Pero cuando estaba por aceptar la verdad finalmente, oye como a su lado alguien se queja de su cabeza y al levantar la mirada se da cuenta que Mayura estaba sentada en el pasto frente a él mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

– Me duele un montón la cabeza - en eso se fija dónde están – Nee, Loki-kun, ¿Por qué estamos aquí afuera mojándonos con la lluvia?, no crees que es… – pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban abrazándola con fuerza, lo que hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

Loki por otra parte al verla ahí sentada con vida sintió tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar abrazarla con toda la fuerza que tenía, ahora comprendía que el espejo había sido una tonta ilusión para distraerlo y al derrotar al espíritu, era lógico que se rompiera el lugar donde estuviera sellado.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos Mayura creyó que ya era suficiente y que si seguía mojándose con la lluvia se resfriaría. Aunque no quisiera tendrían que separarse, pero Loki al parecer no quería hacerlo porque no la dejaba ir por más que intentara la chica.

– Loki-kun, si seguimos mojándonos nos vamos a enfermar, tenemos que irnos – dijo para que la soltara y como si Loki hubiera estado haciendo algo indebido se separó de inmediato de Mayura al reaccionar.

– Tienes razón, mejor ya nos vamos - dice algo sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo pero se le paso después de un tiempo.

Iban caminando hacia la mansión donde Mayura dejo su paraguas, cuando en eso ella vio el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y su padre la regañaría, pero el regaño sería menor si llegaba lo antes posible.

– Gomen Loki-kun, pero tengo que irme a casa, mi padre no sabe que fui a tu agencia de detectives y cree que fui con Kaho a ver una película – menciono cuando caminaban ya cerca de la mansión.

– Entonces te acompaño, pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? – pregunta curioso.

– Algo me decía que si le decía la verdad, no me iba dejar venir por ningún motivo - dice esta algo enojada pensando en todas las excusas que este le daría.

Al llegar a la casa de Mayura, ya no llovía por lo que Loki podría irse sin problemas, pero antes de que ella entrara, él la detuvo.

– Espero que entiendas Mayura que la gente que se mete en donde no la llaman por mera curiosidad puede terminar en un serio problema - dijo serio por lo que paso ese día, aunque sabía que ella no recordaba nada.

– Está bien Loki-kun - dijo sin comprender mucho - Ja amata ashita _(N/A: Bueno, hasta mañana)_… – en eso se escucha que su papa la llamaba enojado – si es que sobrevivo… – tras cerrar la puerta siente que de nuevo le duele la cabeza mientras recuerda que ese niño pequeño también le había dicho lo mismo. Decidió que mañana sin falta se pondría a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba Frey observando que Heimdall hacia algo con una de las plumas de su Águila.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es eso? - pregunto curioso, intentando mirar más de cerca.

– No es de tu incumbencia y vete que me estas desconcentrando – dice con su tono indiferente.

– Mejor nos vamos Gullimbursti, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, como pensar que mañana veré a mi linda Yamato Nadeshiko –. (N/A: recuerden, el paseo fue el sábado, por lo que hoy es domingo y mañana ya sería día de clases ^^).

– Muy pronto arruinare tu vida con esa chica Loki – dijo Heimdall para si al terminar el hechizo en la pluma.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí esta esté capítulo y aquí una de las declaraciones que quiero hacer:

(1) los dos que salen: en el manga, Loki para exorcizar un demonio tuvo que comérselo ya que dijo que al parecer ninguno de sus hechizos servía en él. También después de esto dijo que no sabía para nada bien xD.

PD: voy a ver si el próximo capítulo es el último, porque pensaba hacer dos más pero lo que quiero agregar en el último es muy corto así que tal vez lo mejor sea agregarlo al penúltimo y así solo hacer un capítulo más.

_Mata nee!_

PD: [23/06/2013] Nuevamente capitulo ya corregido.


	6. Memoria recobrada

Hola a todos!  
Siento mucho esto, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo

Como siempre les agradezco por sus Rewiers ^^  
Me animaron a continuar la historia asi que aqui va, pero antes...

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia está hecha por mí para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado  
**

_Capitulo 6:_

_Memoria recobrada_

"_Definitivamente debo encontrarlo__"_

Se decía una niña de secundaria mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela. La gente quedaba sorprendida al verla, ya que aunque no prestaba atención por donde iba, lograba esquivar todo con lo que podía chocar.

Siguió avanzando aún metida en el tema que tanto la llevaba pensativa cuando sintió como era jalada de su muñeca hacia atrás justo cuando paso un auto a gran velocidad al frente de ella.

– Al parecer no has aprendido la lección – le dijo una voz infantil, por lo que se dio la vuelta y ahí encontró a un niño con una mirada muy familiar.

– Arigatou, ahora debo irme o se me hará tarde – dijo para avanzar unos cuantos pasos tras asegurarse que no venía nada y luego volver de golpe a mirar al niño con sorpresa – ¡Eres tú! – exclamo aun sorprendida, acercándose rápidamente al niño que resultaba ser la persona en la cual pensaba en esos momentos.

– ¿Acaso me conoces Onee-chan – dice con una voz tierna mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño.

– Tu eres aquel niño que vi después de mi accidente… ¿Por casualidad nos conocíamos desde antes? – pregunto esperanzada.

– Tal vez si, tal vez no – respondió ya con su voz normal pero por alguna razón, a Mayura le parecía muy conocida a alguien más – de cualquier forma, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela –.

En eso el pequeño se empezaba a marchar, pero sintió como era tomado del brazo por la chica y jalado para que la mirara a la cara.

– De ninguna manera dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, vamos a tomar un helado, ¿Sí? - dice olvidándose por completo de sus deberes como estudiante.

Unos instantes después estaban en el parque comiendo un helado. Loki estaba algo nervioso, no entendía el por qué; al estar en esa forma siempre Mayura se mostraba más cercana con sus gestos, pero antes eso no le afectaba como ahora sí lo hacía, ¡¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?!

– Estaba muy delicioso – dice terminando al fin su helado Mayura – bueno ahora, ¿Cuándo fue que nos conocimos? – dice sin más.

– ¿Y quién dice que nos hemos conocido antes? – dice terminando también su helado.

– Mi intuición – dice alegremente.

– "_Que niña más simple" _– piensa Loki con un tic en la ceja – pues como ya dije, tal vez si nos conocimos antes, pero ¿Por qué esas ansias de saberlo?

– Es porque… siento que he perdido algo muy importante – dice algo triste – y aun no sé por qué, pero también algo me dice que es mejor olvidarlo – dice ahora bajando la mirada, para luego subirla de golpe y mirarlo decidida – aunque eso no significa que mi curiosidad se quede satisfecha –.

Loki la miro de reojo y al verla así solo suspiró. En verdad le gustaría contarle todo y ya, pero tenía miedo… miedo a que cuando recobre la memoria, descubra que es un dios y actúe asustada, que se aleje de él. Había pasado tantas cosas con esa niña que el simple hecho de imaginarse el estar sin ella no sería igual a como es ahora y todo sería monótono y aburrido. Todo eso lo tenía bien claro.

– ¡Ya se! – Dice levantándose de su asiento - Loki-kun nos podría ayudar, vamos, su agencia está cerca de aquí – dice tomándolo de la mano y empezando a correr.

Se maldijo mentalmente, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que a Mayura se le ocurriera que él y su otro él estuvieran juntos, pero ya pensaría como salvarse de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la agencia, Mayura rápidamente fue hacia las escaleras pero se topó con Yamino en el camino.

– ¿Mayura-san? ¿No debería encontrarse en la escuela a esta hora? – dice sorprendido.

– Es que tengo que hablar con Loki-kun, al fin encontré al niño que buscaba – dice animada y Yamino al ver detrás suyo a Loki con su forma de niño haciéndole gestos de que la detuviera, sintió como varias gotitas de nerviosismo bajaban por su cabeza.

– Eehh… Mayura-san, ¿No recuerda que Loki-sama se encuentra a esta hora en la escuela? – dice mientras Loki lo felicitaba mentalmente.

– Es verdad, en ese caso iremos a la escuela – dice decidida haciendo que ahora los otros dos se pongan algo nerviosos.

– Pero, ya que está aquí, ¿No le gustaría tomar una taza de té? –.

– No hay tiempo –.

– ¿O comer dulces? –.

– Quizás para otra ocasión –.

No había caso, Mayura era muy terca y tendrían que convencerla de otra manera, ¿Pero cómo?, pensaban ambos dioses mientras veían que Mayura ya se dirigía a la salida. Cuando ya notaban que no podían hacer nada, escuchan unos ladridos provenientes de la cocina para luego ver asomarse a Fenrir mover la cola y acercarse a la chica misterio con cara Kawaii.

– Bueno, tal vez me quede un rato – dice tomando en sus brazos a Fenrir.

– Por esto me darás doble ración de comida – le dice Fenrir al joven de gafas mientras que para la chica no eran más que ladridos como siempre.

Por esta vez se habían salvado gracias a Fenrir, pero una vez que llegó la hora en la que Loki supuestamente llegaría a la agencia, las cosas se empezaron a complicar, y mucho más cuando Mayura después buscaba a ambos para hablar con los dos de una vez.

– ¡Loki-kun! – Dice Mayura buscándolo por la casa junto con el mismo Loki pero de niño – ¿Dónde estás? –.

– ¿Qué tal si nos separamos? – dice por su parte Loki deteniéndose

– Muy buena idea Takeshi-kun, pero esta vez nos juntamos aquí – dice para luego marcharse.

– "_Takeshi, ¿Por qué no le di un nombre falso mejor?" _– pensaba el joven detective, ya que le había dado ese nombre para que Mayura no sospechara.

Después de asegurarse que Mayura no lo veía, volvió a su forma adulta y no pudo evitar suspirar cansado. Este sería un día muy largo además de cansador.

Por otro lugar de la ciudad, caminaba un Frey totalmente desanimado y a su lado estaba Gullimbursti.

– Hoy no pude ver a mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko – dice tristemente – además si Heimdall se entera de que no le di la pluma, seguro nos mata Gullimbursti – dice mirando primero la pluma para luego mirar al cerdito el cual solo dio un sonido de respuesta.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dice una voz muy enojada a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos amigos se estremecieran y presintieran la muerte muy cerca – ¡Baka! ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?! Yo mismo lo haré, pero a cambio quiero una buena cena ¿Oíste? – tras esto, un águila le arrebató la pluma a Frey y se fue en busca de la chica misterio.

Volviendo a la agencia, Loki se encontraba con su forma adulta en su oficina. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio con cara cansada, ya que el cambiar constantemente de forma lo agotaba de sobremanera. Al menos había podido tener un respiro mientras Mayura estaba buscando a los dos Loki en el jardín.

Mayura seguía buscando en cada rincón del jardín antes de ir a revisar la casa. No podía encontrar la razón de cómo es que cuando buscaba a Loki, Takeshi desaparecía o viceversa. Pero ahora se habían desaparecido los dos y eso la enfureció un poco, ya que con todo esto, no había conseguido nada de información del niño.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que algo le cayó en la cabeza y al tomar el objeto con una de sus manos, se dio cuenta que era una pluma, pero esto no fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta mientras su ojos se abrían cada vez más a la vez que varios recuerdos suyos volvían y también algunos que no eran de ella.

Por su parte, Loki vio a través de su ventana al águila de Heimdall salir de su jardín. Apenas lo hizo, fue corriendo hasta el jardín para ver qué era lo que tramaba, mientras era seguido por sus dos hijos. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Mayura parada en el jardín a sus espaldas, pero ella al darse la vuelta, los miro con cara de enfado y revelando que pronto iba a llorar. Ella se fue acercando hasta que quedó enfrente de Loki, el cual la miraba sin comprender. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Loki sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla… Mayura lo había golpeado…

– ¡Mentiroso! – Gritó ya llorando mientras Loki se recuperaba de la impresión del golpe y sus hijos la miraban sorprendida – ¡¿Por qué jamás me dijiste la verdad?! ¡Baka! –

– ¿De qué habla Mayura-san? – dijo Yamino porque era el único que podía hablar en ese momento.

– ¡¿Creyeron que era una tonta?! ¡¿Qué nunca me iba a dar cuenta?! – seguía gritando y aún con lágrimas – ¡¿Que no iba a saber que "Loki-sama" y Takeshi-kun son el mismo?! ¡¿Por qué jamás me dijeron que eran dioses y que Loki-sama era Kami-sama?! –.

Tras escuchar cómo era que ahora Mayura le decía, Loki no pudo evitar bajar la mirada triste, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto?, estaba muy bien como era hasta ahora su vida, ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido arruinada de esa forma?

– Mayura, jamás te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que reaccionarías así – dijo Loki con un tono bajo, casi un susurro – y creo que estas siendo egoísta, nosotros hicimos esto por tu bien y así nos tratas – dijo ahora con tono molesto y mirándola. Por un instante Mayura vio que los ojos de Loki cambiaron a un color rojo sangre, haciendo que al igual que la última vez que los vio, tuviera miedo.

Aun así esto no pasó desapercibido por él y se sentía idiota por descargar su ira contra la persona que menos se la merecía en este instante, pero estaba demasiado molesto con lo que pasaba y no pudo evitarlo.

Después de un par de segundos, Loki miró que Mayura estaba sujetando algo en su mano, y al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que era una pluma de Heimdall. Ahora sabía la razón de que Mayura lo supiera todo, además de saber con quién desquitarse y con buena razón. Aunque por ahora debía al menos lograr quitarle la pluma, ya que Heimdall podía haber planeado algo más.

Mayura miró como Loki extendía su brazo hacia ella y en un acto de reflejo, dio un paso hacia atrás para que no la alcanzara. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, algo le decía que era lo correcto en ese caso.

– Gomen Loki-sama, demo… - dice triste y con algo de temor mirando hacia otro lado – creo que… no volveré a la agencia –.

– ¿Nani?... – dice sorprendido, no se esperaba que ella se alejara cuando quería quitarle la pluma y mucho menos lo que acababa de decir.

– Gomennasai Yamino-san, Fenrir-san – dice ahora con el nuevo apodo para el animal, ahora sabía que era un dios y se le trataba con respeto – lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo, sayonara – dice para luego irse corriendo, mientras todos lo demás presentes seguían analizando lo sucedido.

No recordaba cómo fue que llego a su habitación tan rápido, lo único que sabía era que sentía una gran punzada en donde estaba su corazón. Dolía, y mucho. Escucho como su padre le preguntaba desde la puerta que era lo que le sucedía, pero simplemente no contesto, las lágrimas se lo impedían. Sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ella jamás le gusto que le mintieran y mucho menos él. Pero ella sabía que no era tanto el hecho de que le mintieran en sí el que le dolía, era que se tuviera que enterar de esa forma, de que no hubieran confiado en ella en ningún momento como para contárselo.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que traía algo en la mano y resulto que era la misma pluma que recogió de su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón la tranquilizaba así que no quiso dejarla en algún lado, era demasiado reconfortante. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a quedarse dormida aun mirando la pluma, cuando noto como si emanara una extraña aura. Se froto los ojos para reaccionar y se dio cuenta que había anochecido así que prefirió dormir, sin ver ahora nada extraño en la pluma.

En la agencia, Loki se había encerrado en su despacho y sus hijos estaban preocupados, ya que no había salido en ningún momento. Narugami llegó hace unos minutos y tras enterarse de todo, decidió que lo mejor era que lo dejaran porque de seguro estaba dolido.

En la cabeza de Loki pasaban nuevamente las imágenes de cuando Mayura lo golpeó y discutió con él. Aun no quería aceptar todo eso. Por una extraña razón se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba en estos momentos...

Después de estar pensando en ello por unos minutos más, llegó a la conclusión que Mayura era la que causaba ese pesar. Siempre pensó que era una niña muy extraña, además de descuidada, por lo que tenía que estar cuidándola siempre. Al principio fue porque no tenía opción, ya que ella lo seguía, pero no pudo evitar sentir después afecto por ella y pasar a ser amigos. Más adelante se dio cuenta que jamás se perdonaría si la lastimaran por su culpa, empezó a verla más que una amiga aunque jamás lo admitió.

Su corazón sentía algo que, cuando estaba junto con otras chicas o diosas, jamás fue tan fuerte como cuando estaba al lado de Mayura. Esa chica había logrado lo que otras hubieran deseado; se ganó el corazón del dios del caos por su inocencia y dulzura.

Ahora si lo admitía….

_Se había enamorado irremediablemente de Mayura Daidouji… _

* * *

Bueno, después de tanta demora, aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo. El próximo será el último e intentare no demorarme tanto, pero no prometo nada ya que esta vez sí que el colegio no me deja ningún respiro: he empezado a meterme al computador solo los fines de semana por su culpa T.T

Pero que se le va a hacer, después de todo, vamos al colegio a aprender, ¿No?  
Ojala les guste este capi.

_Mata nee!_

PD: [23/07/2013] Corregido finalmente.


	7. Enfrentando los problemas

Ya se que no tengo perdon de ustedes... cuanto tiempo ha pasado? como un año? Gomen, Gomen... pero como dije, no me olvidaria de esta historia... de hecho hace como al inicio del año ya la tenia casi lista... pero como terminarla, ese era mi problema... porque encontraba que no escribia bien los finales... al fin ya escribi uno con el que me conformaba, asi que aqui tienen el esperado capitulo final (si es que aun quieren leerlo... si no quieren, yo comprendo... me demore demasiado... DEMASIADO!)

Siempre agradezcos sus reviews, a todos los que les ha gustado esta historia...

Mantantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es de Sakura Kinoshita. Esta historia está hecha por mí para fans de la serie sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**Un accidente inesperado  
**

_Capitulo 7:_

_Enfrentando los problemas_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Mayura supo la verdad. Loki ya no fue a la escuela, no quería encontrarse con Mayura y sabía que ella no deseaba verlo. Mayura por su parte siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, solo con Frey y Freya se comportaba distinta, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que Frey insistió tanto en que lo tratara como un amigo en vez de un dios, que no tuvo de otra. Aun así, Freya prefería que la tratara como ser superior y al ya no estar Loki, también dejó de asistir, por lo que no la veía mucho.

Narugami observaba todo lo que sucedía en estos momentos, él era el único que se daba cuenta del verdadero estado de Mayura, ya que cuando hablaba con ella, aunque en su forma de ser y en su forma de hablar no se notara la tristeza, sus ojos no poseían el mismo brillo de siempre.

– Oye gafas, ¿Cómo sigue Loki? – preguntaba Narugami en casa del nombrado mientras comía algo hecho por la serpiente.

– Igual que siempre, no ha querido salir de su oficina, se la lleva pensativo todo el día – contesta, realmente preocupado por el estado de su padre.

– Esos dos… – fastidiado – no están reaccionando bien, en especial Loki, él es el conquistador aquí, debería saber qué hacer en esta situación –.

– Pero esta es la primera vez que está enamorado, es normal que no sepa cómo actuar – contesta en defensa Yamino.

– ¿De qué hablas hermano? – Dice Fenrir que también estaba comiendo algo – mi padre nunca se ha vuelto a enamorar desde nuestra madre y mucho menos lo haría de una simple humana, además aquella vez que la quiso conquistar, no resulto, así que no creo que sea nada de eso –.

– Pero Mayura-san no es una simple humana, ella posee ciertos poderes que no son comunes –.

– Eso es verdad, Daidouji es especial – dijo Narugami apoyando lo dicho por Yamino – a veces es capaz de hacerte sentir mejor o simplemente ver el lado positivo de las cosas, además que siempre te contagia con un poco de su vitalidad, eso no es algo muy común –.

–Definitivamente ustedes están locos… – dice el pequeño Fenrir sin querer admitirlo, ya que él también se ha visto afectado a veces por esos "poderes" de la joven misterio.

Loki se encontraba solo en su oficina, mirando por la ventana hacia ningún punto en específico. Esos últimos días se la había pasado así, siempre observando a la nada, pensando en que podría hacer. Lo que sucedía es que se trataba de Mayura, la chica de la cual podrías esperar cualquier reacción, además que no conocía cual sería la forma adecuada de actuar frente a ella. En verdad todo esto resultaba demasiado difícil…

Otro punto en contra era que estaba enamorado, por lo que ahora, si piensa en ella, se pone nervioso y algo sonrojado. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo sería el estar frente a ella en carne y huesos, tal vez se podría quedar inclusive sin habla, _"como si eso fuera posible, después de todo, soy yo de quien estoy hablando"_ se burlaba de sí mismo el dios, eso que pasó por su mente por supuesto que era imposible.

De repente se movió de su sitio y decidió que tal vez caminar un poco sería bueno para sus articulaciones, ya que había estado pensando por horas y aunque fuera ya de noche, salió sin decirles nada a sus hijos. Narugami ya se había marchado por la hora.

– No tenías que acompañarme a casa – decía la chica misterio a su acompañante mientras le sonreía levemente.

– No hay problema, después de todo, así me aseguro que no le pase nada a mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko – decía muy contento el dios Frey.

Mayura se había quedado hasta tarde en la escuela porque habían dado un trabajo de Historia, el cual consistía en que eligieran alguna cultura de otro país que no fuera Japón, por lo que la mayoría de la tarde se quedó pensando en que cultura sería la más fácil. De repente sintió un ruido en el pasillo, fuera de la biblioteca donde se encontraba leyendo. Resultaba que era Frey el cual se le había quedado olvidado un libro de matemáticas que necesitaba.

Después de hablar un buen tiempo, Frey le dijo que hablara sobre la cultura de los países nórdicos, así de paso, él le ayudaba con la mitología de estos lugares; Mayura aceptó contenta, aunque de cierta forma con un dolor en el pecho, ya que si hablaba sobre esa cultura, tendría que investigar sobre Loki y el solo recuerdo de él le provocaba demasiado sufrimiento. Por suerte traía consigo aquella extraña pluma que lograba provocarle una paz increíble, además que la oferta de que Frey le ayudara con gran parte del trabajo era muy tentadora.

Al final, sin darse cuenta, se les hizo de noche, así que ahora ambos iban camino hacia la casa de la chica.

– Pero tu casa queda en la otra dirección, además de que yo me sé cuidar – decía Mayura con un puño en alto.

– Aun así, prefiero hacerlo, porque si algo le sucediera a mi Yamato Nadeshiko, no me lo perdonaría – con su típico tono de exageración.

Mayura solo sonrió ante esto, Frey en verdad era un chico muy dulce. Al principio le pareció que era alguien malvado, ya que era un ladrón, pero descubrió pronto que no era para nada eso; ni siquiera pensaba que podría llegar a causar algún daño. Tal vez por eso cuando robaba, no lastimaba a nadie. Empezó a recordar la primera vez que lo vio y sin querer, empezó a recordar a Loki al mismo tiempo y su corazón se aceleró, pero aquella cálida sensación era poco a poco opacada por el frío dolor del engaño y la traición, aparte de la soledad que ahora sentía.

Metió la mano en su bolso y buscó la pluma dentro de este, cuando la encontró, empezó a sentir que una extraña sensación la calmaba, se sentía demasiado bien; gracias a ella ya no estaba pensando en Loki, así que decidió soltarla. Estaba satisfecha.

– Bueno, ya llegamos – le dijo Frey sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Arigatou, Frey-kun – haciéndole una reverencia como despedida para entrar en la casa.

– Espera, Mayura… – le dice este de repente haciendo que se detenga la joven.

– Me llamaste al fin por mi nombre… - contesto contenta la chica deteniéndose – ¿Qué sucede? –.

– Verás…. Bueno yo… - se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso – yo solo… - en eso se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida – que duermas bien, adiós – y se va corriendo totalmente sonrojado pero feliz.

En tanto Mayura se quedó sorprendida por el gesto y solo reaccionó para tocar su mejilla, donde recibió el beso del dios. Estuvo unos segundos así para luego sonrojarse y entrar en la casa con una sonrisa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaba el dios del caos observándolo todo. Sentía su sangre hervir, no perdonaría nunca a Frey por haberle dado un beso… pero lo que más le enfadaba, era que se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Mayura. En ese momento supo que tenía que arreglar pronto las cosas con ella… o podría perderla poco a poco…

A la mañana siguiente, Mayura fue a clases y por alguna extraña razón, estaba más animada que nunca, lo que no pasó desapercibido ni por Frey, que estaba muy contento por pensar que su beso la había animado; ni por Narugami, que sospechaba que algo había sucedido ayer después de clases.

– Mayura, al fin te veo animada – contesta su amiga Kaho, apareciendo delante de la nombrada.

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre he estado así de contenta –.

– No me engañas, se te notaba en la mirada que algo estaba mal, pero ahora recuperaste tu brillo de siempre – dice feliz – y dime… ¿Acaso pasó algo entre tú y ese joven tan guapo?

– No es nada de eso… – contesta con algo de miedo – no es nada en realidad… ahora si me disculpas Kaho, tengo algo que hacer… – y se marcha con paso rápido de ahí.

– ¿Y ahora que le habrá picado? – dice extrañada.

Por alguna razón, ahora la mención de Loki le causaba un poco de miedo… en verdad no comprendía que pasaba por su mente y corazón. Al principio sabía que Loki era un gran amigo; luego empezó a sentir cierta atracción, pero la ignoraba porque "Loki solo era un niño". Cuando perdió la memoria y lo conoció con su forma real, sentía poco a poco amor por él. Después cuando se enteró de que fue engañada, sintió dolor en su corazón… y ahora sentía temor de él… _"¿Qué es lo que me sucede?... ¿Por qué siento temor de él ahora? No me ha hecho nada para temerle"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero sin hallar la respuesta.

Ya era la hora de salida y Mayura se dirigía sola a su casa, ya que Frey tenía que preparar la comida y si se demoraba, Heimdall se enfadaría. Narugami por su parte tenía un trabajo nuevamente, así que tampoco la acompañó y Kaho tenía una reunión familiar, por lo que se fue apenas tocaron para la hora de salida. Aun así no se preocupaba, ya que en estos momentos le encantaba poder estar sola con sus pensamientos para ordenarlos.

– ¡Mayura! – escuchó como alguien la llamó desde detrás suyo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos

– ¿Lo…Loki-sama? – dijo algo asustada y cuando vio al nombrado empezar a caminar hacia ella, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y empezó a correr lejos de él.

– ¡Espera, Mayura! – gritó Loki y fue tras ella.

_"¿Cómo puede ser que corra tan rápido?"_ era el pensamiento del dios mientras seguía a la chica misterio. No podía alcanzarla, además poco a poco ella se escabullía entre la gente, haciendo que al dios le costara más encontrarla. Al fin logro ver que ella siguió hasta lo que parecía un bosque… _"estas acorralada…"_ pensó satisfecho el dios mientras la seguía ahora algo más calmado.

– Ahora si me perdí… – mirando que ya había oscurecido y no lograba encontrar la salida de ese lugar – Mayura no baka – se regañaba a si misma – no debí correr de esa forma… pero aun no comprendo que es lo que me sucede… –.

– Eso es lo que yo te quiero preguntar – dijo una voz que asusto demasiado a Mayura.

– Lo… Loki-sama… – viendo que salía de entre las sombras de los árboles. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que chocó contra un árbol… no tenía escapatoria.

– ¿Por qué mi linda asistente huye así? – menciono seductoramente cuando puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Mayura, teniéndola completamente atrapada – ¿Qué es lo que temes? – ahora le susurraba a un lado de su oído, haciendo que ella se sintiera desvanecer por esa voz tan sensual.

– No… no sé de qué habla… - estaba bastante nerviosa, y sonrojada además. Nunca pensó que Loki se comportara de esa forma con ella, pero al menos hizo que toda clase de miedo que le pudo haber tenido, empezara a desaparecer.

– Claro que lo sabes… ¿Por qué no me vuelves a decir Loki-kun? – ahora mirándola a los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojada y sonrió victorioso para sí – no sabes cuánto extraño eso…

– No… no puedo… no es correcto, es un dios… y yo solo soy… una humana… - diciendo esto último bastante triste. Bajo la mirada, le dolía aquello. Estaba ahora más que segura que amaba a Loki, pero no podían estar juntos. Simplemente no era posible que Loki correspondiera sus sentimientos.

– ¿Acaso crees que eso me importa? – Murmura el dios mientras le levanta el rostro con delicadeza a la joven, para que lo mirara a los ojos – el que sea un dios… no es importante… lo importante es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… – limpiándole alguna lagrimas que se habían asomado en el rostro de la chica, para luego acariciarle la mejilla –.

– Loki… – suspirando al sentir aquella caricia y sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos para hundirse en aquella sensación, sonrojándose nuevamente.

No pudo resistirlo más. Se veía tan hermosa, además que esos labios se veían bastante apetitosos. Llamaban a ser probados y él no se iba a negar a ese llamado. Así que lentamente empezó a acercarse a la joven, primero acariciando con su pulgar los labios de ella, en una pequeña caricia, después los rozó con sus labios, primero despacio, esperando que no se negara. Una vez que sintió que lo empezaba a corresponder lentamente, decidió profundizar el beso, abrazando a Mayura por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acercando más su cabeza.

Tal vez llevaban solo unos segundos así, pero parecía una eternidad para ellos. Ambos sentían cómo la calidez los invadía, una sensación demasiado agradable como para querer separarse, pero en eso algo sucedió. Mayura empezó a sentir que aquello no era correcto, que Loki tal vez solo jugaba con ella. Sintió miedo, demasiado miedo de salir lastimada, por lo que separó a Loki de pronto.

– ¿Qué sucede Mayura? – no lo entendía, él estaba feliz, porque con ese beso, ella le demostró que sentía lo mismo, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora lo separaba de esa forma?

– Si lo que quieres es jugar conmigo, ¡no lo conseguirás! – le respondió con los ojos llorosos, mientras en eso tomaba la pluma de su bolso, el cual había dejado anteriormente a un lado durante el beso.

– ¿Aun tienes esa pluma? – Mirando lo que tenía entre sus manos de forma atenta, era la misma pluma de Heimdall, la que había visto ese día que Mayura recuperó la memoria – dame esa pluma, es peligrosa – lo decía más que como una orden que como un favor.

– ¡No lo haré! – apretándola más contra su pecho mientras sentía como el miedo que antes sentía por Loki, aumentaba bastante.

– ¡Mayura, te dije que me la des! – en eso se acercó mucho más e intentó quitársela. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella tiritaba, no de frío, sino que de miedo – Mayura… por favor… dámela – intentando calmarse y ser más gentil – aquella pluma tiene una presencia maligna, no quiero que te lastimes… –.

La chica aún estaba asustada, aunque no tanto como antes… _"Loki solo quiere ayudarme… debería darle la pluma, pero siento que si la suelto, no tendré en qué apoyarme cuando me sienta herida…" _de a poco, empezó a soltar la pluma, pero apenas Loki estiró su mano para alcanzarla, ella volvió a apretarla contra sí, bajando la mirada. Ante esto, Loki la abrazó fuertemente, queriendo transmitirle seguridad.

– No temas… te prometo que me encargaré de que no sufras, puedes confiar en mi – le susurraba Loki en el oído a Mayura de forma dulce, mientras la apegaba más a él, para darle más protección y seguridad.

En eso Mayura se puso a llorar… confiaba en Loki, pero con estas dudas sabía que lo estaba lastimando, así que decidió soltar la pluma y abrazarlo también – te amo Loki… – dijo en un llanto ahogado.

– Y yo te amo a ti Mayura, por eso no quiero verte llorar, me gusta más tu sonrisa… – la separa un poco para limpiarle las lágrimas y la vuelve a besar. Después de aquel beso, ambos deciden irse de ese bosque, claro que antes, Loki quemó la pluma de Heimdall con sus poderes, sin que Mayura se diera cuenta.

"_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que todo eso sucedió, pero simplemente no me puedo terminar de acostumbrar a las consecuencias que ocasionó esto…"_ pensaba en su mente el dios del caos mientras suspiraba, en su oficina, esperando la llegada de la chica misterio.

Recordaba la primera vez que decidió ir a esperarla fuera de la escuela. Todo fue un caos, la chicas no lo dejaban en paz y además el padre de Mayura apareció para gritarle a él y a su hija que no aceptaba aun lo suyo, ya que Loki no le daba confianza y era mayor que ella _"Si supiera cuanto mayor soy más ella…"_. Por esto Mayura y él decidieron que mejor se vieran en la agencia, como había sido siempre.

– 3… 2… 1… – justo en eso la puerta se abrió fuertemente, mostrando que la chica misterio hacía su aparición, pero no estaba sola.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te preocuparas papá! – gritaba la joven Mayura, ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia con su padre – ¡Loki no me va a hacer nada malo! –

– Eso lo dices porque no conoces a este muchachito – decía Misao como respuesta – quizás que cosas estará pensando sobre mi linda hija – poniéndose algo dramático – tal vez piensa en esto y en aquello…

En eso, Mayura y Loki se sonrojan demasiado. La primera pensando en cómo se le podía ocurrir eso a su padre (además que ya lo había mencionado otras veces), mientras que el segundo no pudo evitar imaginárselo, haciendo que se sonroje mucho más. Finalmente, Mayura logró sacar a su padre de ahí después de unos minutos, para después suspirar aliviada.

– Al fin se fue… Loki… ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz? – Mirándolo con curiosidad.

– ¡Nada, nada! – Dándose la vuelta, limpiándose – (no puedo creer que haya pensado tanto en eso… si Mayura se enterara, me mataría…).

– Bueno Loki, ¿no me darás mi beso de las buenas tardes? – preguntando en forma tierna, mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Loki se dio la vuelta y la tomo del brazo, indicándole que rodee el escritorio para finalmente ponerla en sus piernas – nunca olvidaría dártelo… - susurrándole y besándola.

De a poco Loki no pudo evitar recordar lo que dijo Misao y empezar a acariciar la cintura de Mayura con sus manos, algo emocionado. Mayura solo se dejó, ya que pensó que era solo una muestra de afecto, pero en cuanto Loki empezó a bajar más las manos, se sobresaltó y se alejó de golpe, muy sonrojada.

– ¡¿Qué haces Loki?! – regañó la chica, mirándolo algo enfadada.

– Ehh… bueno… yo… - sin saber cómo excusarse, un poco nervioso – es solo que… creo que lo que dijo Misao no es mala idea – dijo riendo nervioso, pero enseguida se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de su error.

Ella empezó a enojarse bastante, intentando contenerse –… ¡LOKI!... –.

Enseguida se ve a la chica saliendo de la agencia bastante sonrojada y enojada, mientras que Yamino y Fenrir se asomaron por la puerta de la oficina a ver a su padre, el cual solo estaba apoyado en su escritorio, con una fuerte marca de una mano en su mejilla. Suspiraron, su padre jamás aprendería.

Loki solo pensaba que sus malas costumbres de cuando era un famoso casanova, deberían controlarse mejor y quizás Mayura podría ayudar bastante en ello. Aun así, lo que más importaba era pedirle disculpas por actuar así… y ya no era la primera vez en que tenía que hacerlo…

– "_solo espero que en verdad ahora no se haya enojado mucho…"_ – suspiro y simplemente se levantó para ir a buscarla – _"y ojala que ahora no tenga que ir a una supuesta cueva encantada con ella como disculpas… o buscar ovnis otra vez…"_ – con cara de estar algo cansado – _"aunque… debo admitir que tiene unas muy lindas caderas por lo que alcance a notar… y sin contar su cintura…"_ – sonriendo para sí.

Al parecer… en verdad Loki jamás aprenderá…

* * *

Bien, aqui acaba este Fic... espero que el final les haya gustado ^^U  
no se si hare otro fic por un largo tiempo, ya que he estado demasiado ocupada ultimamente (he tenido que salir a hacer trabajos, ir a ayudar en algunos lugares, tener que estudiar, etc)  
Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron hasta que termine el fic y tambien a los que recien lo han leido... ^^

Matta ne!

PD: [23/06/2013] Terminé de corregir todo esto al fin. Al menos ahora quedó algo más claro. Quiero agradecer a la gente también que hace poco han leído mi historia y les ha agradado. Lamentablemente había dejado de escribir debido a varios motivos personales, pero al ver este aprecio y cariño de su parte, además del cariño que me han dado nuevos amigos en mi vida, me han aumentado las ganas de volver a escribir. Aun así, no creo que sean Fanfics, escribiré más bien de mis propios personajes y creaciones. Espero algún día volver a los fanfics, hasta entonces, gracias por todo.


End file.
